Present
by tina theSlytherin
Summary: Rogue wants to go on vacation, however she has a small mission, which involves a certain Cajun. One-shot


_I apologize beforehand for any grammatical mistakes. I had a friend to look through it, however she' not native english speaker... __  
Reviews are appreciated. _

* * *

**Present**

Rogue walked into a dark pub. The air was thick from cigarette smoke and she could smell the alcohol. The place wasn't paid a visit by hygiene control in some time. The young Mississippi girl could swear she saw a huge cockroach on the floor. Taking one step back, she doubtfully looked around.

Rogue made her way to a table, hidden in a corner, where were three men playing poker. Two were just some old drunkards, who wanted to make easy money, however the third caught her eye. He looked no older than twenty, was wearing a shabby trench coat and even though it was inside, he had sunglasses. With a cocky smirk on his face he showed the cards to his companions. Straight flash.

"Want t' join de game, Cherie?" He asked as he took all the money from the table and began shuffling the cards. Silently she pulled a chair and tossed some money on the table. Gambit dealt a new game.

Many times that evening, he tried to start a conversation with her, however he didn't succeed once.

"At least tell moi y' name, chére. Or Remy'll have t' make up one f'r y'."

"Thanks for the game, Cajun." First time from the time she joined the game, Rogue spoke up. Taking her money she left the table.

Her southern accent shocked Remy for a while. Though it only made him like her more. Remy noticed the girl as soon as she entered the bar. She was wearing dark clothes and a green coat over. It surprised him to see such a beauty in these kinds of places. And he was taken by surprise even more when she sat next to him and her emerald green eyes were burning with joy.

They played six or seven games and she was winning when she decided to leave. He filled his pockets with his winnings in hurry and ran after her. Thankfully, she hasn't gone far.

"Cherie, wait up. 'T's not safe f'r a _fille_ t' wander around 'ere at night."

"Ah can take care of mahself." She said dryly.

"Sure y' can. Remy's just bein' a gentleman."

"Well then Remy should first look up the word 'gentleman' in the dictionary. It ain't polite to stare and drool, ya know."

Remy realized he really was staring at her. Unconsciously, his hand flew to his mouth. Of course there was no drool, but he noticed the smirk on her face.

"Funny, _chére_. Where y' goin'?"

"Find a place t' spend the night. Got mahself enough money, since ya let meh win a few times."

"So, y' noticed, _chére_. Mebbe Remy wasn't the only one starin' an' droolin'."

As they were standing in the middle of the street suddenly a heavy rain drop fell on Rogue's face. She looked up to the sky. "Great."

Remy looked up at the dark clouds. Gently, he pulled Rogue closer, lowered himself and whispered huskily in her ear. "Y' can stay at _mon_ apartment."

Rogue pulled the cape over her head and pushed him away. "Yeah, that was a good one. Now, ya know any cheap motels 'round here?"

"Give _moi un_ good reason why spendin' money on motels, when dis charmin' Cajun offers y' a free place."

"'Cause Ah can see that this Cajun'll need some tahme alone with his hand." She smirked.

Remy's grin widened as he took her hand into his and kissed her gloved knuckles. "C_hére,_ wit' y' 'round, I might really need t'." He said, with his voice low and accent thickened.

She punched him.

"Y''re even more belle when angry." Remy was grinning from ear to ear. The little sparkle in her emerald eyes was now burning with anger.

"Ya're wastin' mah tahme, Cajun." Turning on her heels she started to walk away from the young man.

"_Attente_ _cherie_, I mean it, come t' mon apartment, it be warm an' dry." He added and Rogue chuckled. Her white bangs fell on her face. Remy was tempted to take that loose strand of hair and place it behind her ear, however, he felt it would have exactly the opposite effect than he wanted. He watched the water run down her hair, and drops falling on her dark green coat.

"Guess Ah don't have other choice. Ah give up, Swamp rat." She gave in, assuming that it was too late for any motel to be open; besides those 1-hour-motels she hated s much. In the cruelest way it reminded her of what she could never have. Rogue shook her head as he spoke up again.

"_Mais_, Remy's got one _p'tite_ condition." The smirk on his face grew wider and his eyes began to glow. Rogue didn't say a word. "Y' tell moi y' name."

"Rogue." She said, sighing. Remy led her to his bike.

"No way –"

"Y' scared of a li'l bike, Roguey?"

"No way Ah'm lettin' ya drive while ya have those stupid sunglasses." Rogue continued as if Remy never interrupted her. The only acknowledgment to his remark was a death glare she shot him.

"Believe moi, _fille_, y' don't want Remy t' take off his glasses." His voice lost it's sparkle. Rogue realized that he was death serious. She wondered why. Was he like Scott? No, no, Logan told her that his power were something else.

"If Remy doen't want t' take them off, Rogue'll have t'." She moved quickly towards him, her eyes locked on him. Before Remy could react she did as she said.

"Open them, ya silly swamp rat." Her voice was soft, as if she was soothing a baby. She placed her gloved hand on his cheek. "Open them for meh."

Remy's heart was racing like crazy. They were standing in the rain for almost ten minutes, now. Both were already dripping wet. Under her touch, his face relaxed. He was supposed to be the charmer, and here, he was being enchanted. Slowing, one after another he opened his eyes.

Rogue's mouth opened ajar as she looked into his eyes. The red rubies, glowing in the dark, on deepest onyx black were absorbing her. And she was supposed to be the absorber.

Remy frowned and snatched the glasses from her hand. He put the key into the ignition and the bike roared. "Was nice t' meet y', Cherie."

Rogue barely caught that, through the bike's roaring. "Ah thought Ah could spend the night." Her voice was as quiet as his. She crossed some line, and Rogue knew it.

"Y' scared, _fille_. Remy can see it.-"

Rogue didn't let him finish. Was this what he was thinking? "Ya stupid, stupid swamp rat!" She exclaimed. Confused Remy turned the key and the bike went silent.

"Ya think Ah'm scared? Just 'cause of ya eyes? People flinch every tahme Ah'm less than a feet from them and ya think Ah scared of yah eyes?!"

Her screaming was attracting too much attention. Remy pulled her over on the bike and drove away. In his flat, she sat on the bed, sitting cross-legged. Remy took a chair and sat opposite her.

"So, let's get dis straight, chére. Y' not scared of _mon eyes._ Y' a mutant." He counted on his fingers. "What be y' powers again?"

"Ah-Ah… just can't control mah power. It's complicated, Remy. The only thin' ya need t' know is that ya better keep yah hands t' yahself." She smirked as she finished. However, Remy noticed the unbearable sadness in her emerald eyes.

"Remy likes when y' call 'im by 'is name." It lightened the atmosphere yet it was true. His name never sounded so… _perfect_.

"So, what is a _belle fille _like y'self doin' 'ere?"

"Have a mission. Ah have t' find somebody."

"Y' a PI?"

"Nope. A… friend asked meh t' do it. An' Ah was plannin' a vacation, so Ah though Ah can join fun an' work."

As he was interrogating Rogue, Remy moved closer and closer to her. Suddenly, they were both on the bed, lying next to each other. Rogue examined his clothes. Beneath the trench coat, he was wearing simple, blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt, which much to Rogue's delight was copying his well trained chest.

"A **boy**friend, Cherie?" He asked teasingly.

"Hell no!" Rogue burst out laughing. "Logan's more lahke mah dad. A bit overprotective."

"So Remy'll be in trouble if he does dis?" Before Rogue could even blink, Remy was lying on the top of her. He was too close, making her uncomfortable.

"Well, if Logan saw ya now, he would probably gut ya." She was chuckling at the mental image of Logan storming into the room.

"Sounds like a really nice _homme_." Remy said ironically. "Back t' us, Cherie. What are we doin' tomorrow?"

"Well Ah'm goin' t' look around the city. Ah don't care what ya do."

"Y're goin' t' need a guide, Cherie. Dis be a big city. An' Remy volunteers."

"Figures." She sticks out her tongue.

"Aw… Cherie, Remy' sure y' can do many thin's with dat tongue of yours." Remy leaned to Rogue, closing the distance between them.

"Ah warned ya, Swamp rat."

"Remy's willing t' take de risk." He gently pressed his lips on Rogue's. It was passionate, yet tender kiss, which lasted few minutes before Rogue pulled back. She absorbed him, of course, however not as much as she should. After few minutes most people were in coma for good. However, Remy would be only knocked out only for an hour or so. Rogue could always sense the difference.

She stood up from the bed and took a cell phone from her pocket. "Logan? Rogue's got a present y' asked f'r." She was speaking with Remy's Cajun accent. "Come an' pick 'im up."

* * *

So, what do you think? Good? Bad? _Terrible_? Please, review!

~ tina :)


End file.
